


Drunk Confessions (Verkwan)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), VerKwan - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheesy Confessions, Cute, Drunk confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, GET IT, Jealous Choi Hansol | Vernon, Love Confessions, M/M, basically seungkwan is drunk and in love, chan is a minor character, cute boyfriends, oof, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon have a weird friendship.They do couple things together and make love, but claim they are only friends.Seungkwan is tired of being only friends.





	Drunk Confessions (Verkwan)

**Author's Note:**

> we love verkwan! yes, we do!

_Boo Seungkwan's P.O.V._

I frowned looking at my friend Vernon's text.

He asked me if I wanted to get drunk with him tonight.

All Vernon does at night is drink. He always offers me to join him but I politely decline, drinking isn't really my thing. Sometimes I just sit with him for company and watch him drink.

When Vernon drinks though, he gets horny.

And when he gets horny, he comes to me and makes love to me.

If you want to call it that.

Then he'll start being cute with me and cuddling me, calling me cute names and stuff.

But then when he's sober and fine, he acts like nothing has happened and treats me like he normally does. Like his best friend.

Not that I don't mind, it just hurts because of my strong feelings for him.

"Seungkwan, order up!" My boss yelled, breaking my train of thought. I put my phone back in my pocket, not answering him back, and walked up to the small window connecting the kitchen and the front.

I sighed and grabbed the plates of food, carrying them over to the customers.

I worked in a small diner and honestly it was a stressful job when you didn't have much help. It's always busy and plus my boss yells at me. That's all she's good for is yelling.

I swear I think she hates me.

She forces me to do everything around here and it's horrible. But I need the money so I just do it all without complaining, while she laughs at my misery every time.

And I know she's doing this to me because she has the hots for Vernon and hates when he pays attention to me and not her. Which I can't help that he is gay and not interested in her.

I started wiping down the counter, again.

She had "accidentally" spilled coffee for the fourth time today. I'd like to accidentally spill coffee on her.

I finished cleaning it when the bell ringed, signaling someone had entered.

"Seungkwan! Please get that!" I groaned, throwing the towel over my shoulder and walking over to the person, not bothering to look at them. I opened my notepad and grabbed my pen.

"Hello, my name is Seungkwan and I'll be your server. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't see you on the menu. Does that cost extra?"

I looked up and saw Vernon. I smiled and laughed.

"Hey Boo~" I smiled. "Hey Vernonie, the usual?" He nodded.

I walked over and grabbed a glass, pouring soda into it.

I handed him the drinking leaning against the counter. "She got you working hard again Boo?" I sighed and nodded. "She always does, I can't get away." He frowned. "I'm sorry baby."

I blushed slightly. "It's ok-"

I was cut off by her annoying voice coming out from the back room.

"Oh! Hey Vernon! Seungkwan you should have told me it was him! I can take care of him from here, go to the back and clean the dishes." I sighed and glanced at Vernon before walking to the back.

I went to the sink and started cleaning.

Lee Chan, one of the cooks, walked over to me.

"Boo, she is going to kill you with all this work she keeps forcing you to do." I sighed and glanced back, watching her try and flirt with Vernon. I turned to Chan and shrugged. "I know but I think once she gets a boyfriend, it'll stop."

Chan snorted. "Or she could leave and hand the diner over to Seungcheol, which I'm trying to get him to talk to her about! So soon you'll be free!" I smiled. "You're so sweet Chan, what would I do without you?"

"Suffer even more than you already do."

I laughed and pushed him. He smiled and opened his arms, pulling me into a hug. I sighed into the hug.

"It'll get better Seungkwan."

I pulled away and smiled at him. "I hope so."

I heard a glass drop.

I looked over and saw it was Vernon who dropped it. He was looking at me and Chan.

"Seungkwan! Come clean this glass up!"

I groaned and Chan laughed. He kissed my forehead. "Good luck hyung."

I grabbed a mop and a dustpan, heading over and bending down.

"I'll be back Vernon, don't let Seungkwan bother you."

The boss walked away.

Vernon bent down next to me. "Boo, let me get it. I don't want you to cut yourself and get hurt."

I blushed slightly, he was so caring. "I know but I have to or she'll yell at me."

He frowned and shook his head, still helping me pick up the pieces of glass. 

"You know, you didn't answer my question earlier." I glanced up at him and saw the hopeful look in his eyes. "I would but she wouldn't let me leave." Vernon shook his head. "Don't worry about her, I can handle her. So what do you say?"

I bit my lip, thinking. I usually decline but right now I'm so stressed and wouldn't mind letting loose. It wouldn't hurt to just do it once would it?

"Okay." Vernon smiled wide, taking my hand and standing up. My boss walked out and glared at our hands. "Seungkwan, what are you doing? You should be clean-"

Vernon interrupted her. "I'm going to take Seungkwan home with me, he's not feeling well. You should clean up the mess instead." She glared. "I think Seungkwan can go home by himself. So you and I can have some time, alone."

Vernon rolled his eyes. "I'm gay so I'm good. Now goodbye."

Vernon pulled me out to his car and we got in, heading to his place.

We pulled up in his driveway and got out, heading inside. "Vernonie, can I change into your clothes? I'm tired of being in this stupid work uniform." He smiled at me and nodded. I ran into his room, quickly changing into his shirt. 

It went to my thighs so I didn't bother putting pants on.

I walked back into the living room and he looked me up and down before smiling. I flopped down on his couch and sighed. I had such a stressful day and I was really tired.

Vernon grabbed two beers, walking over and sitting next to me.

He handed one to me and I took it, taking a big swig of it, the unfamiliar liquid going down my throat.

I sighed and laid back.

It felt good.

 

**Vernon's P.O.V.**

Seungkwan was drunk and it was so cute.

I could tell he was a lightweight. 

I wasn't, barely taking sips of my first beer.

Seungkwan was giggling over nothing and honestly, it was so adorable.

"Vernonie! You know why my boss hates me?" I smiled at the cute nickname and shook my head. "Why Boo?" He leaned towards me, smiling wide.

"She knows that we are a couple and that you like me more than her! And she hates that because she wants you but she out of luck!"

He called us a couple. I couldn't help but feel happy. I smirked slightly. "Well I do like you more than her but I didn't think me and you were a couple Seungkwan." He pouted slightly. "We kiss and cuddle like a couple! We hold hands all the time and do cute things! You've seen me naked and claimed my ass as yours!" I chuckled, feeling my heart flutter slightly.

He leaned scooted closer to me. "Also you care a whole lot about me and I love it Vernonie. Plus I know you get jealous easy because I saw how you looked at Chan. So we are a couple! Plus you don't need to be with her, she's evil. I want you to be with me. I like you Vernonie for you! Not just for your dick!"

I was shocked.

I can't believe Seungkwan just confessed to me.

I smiled wide. "Okay Boo, we are a couple. I'll be your boyfriend."

He giggled, falling against my chest and snuggling under my neck. "You already are my boyfriend silly." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Okay."

He let out a cute yawn. "I'm tired Vernonie, can we stay here and cuddle?" I nodded, getting more comfortable on the couch with him in my arms. "You won't leave me right?"

"Never Boo."

I soon heard his soft snores, smiling wide. I slowly started rubbing his back.

I can't wait to talk to him in the morning.

 

_***The Next Morning*** _

 

I woke up before Seungkwan did, slowly removing him from my arms and heading to the kitchen.

I heard him let out a whine.

I grabbed some painkillers and water, walking back over to him. I placed them down on the table, shaking him slightly. "Seungkwan, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open before he let out a groan. "Mhm, my head hurts." I laughed. "I know, that's why I got you some medicine, here, sit up and take it." He looked at me and smiled, slowly raising up and taking the pills.

I sat beside him and he sighed, laying back against the couch.

"What happened?"

"You got drunk. You drunk two beers and you were already a giggling mess." He blushed slightly. "D-Did I say anything?"

I smiled. "Oh, just that you hate your boss, that you and I are a couple, and that you like me." 

He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "God Vernon, I'm so sorry. I'll just leav-"

I shook my head, grabbing his hands in mine to hold him in place. "Don't go." He looked up at me and frowned. "But I admitted I liked you. You're not mad?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, because I like you too."

He looked at me surprised. "Y-You do?"

I nodded. "I do."

He bit his lip. "S-So that makes us a couple then right?"

I smirked slightly. "Well, Seungkwan, will you be my boyfriend?" He quickly nodded. "Yes!" I smiled and leaned forward, kissing him and pulling him onto my lap. We pulled away and he smiled at me.

"I should get you drunk more often just so you can confess your love to me."

He blushed and hit my chest.

"Shut up!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
